storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Skarloey (episode)
" " |Skarloey and his driver}} Jacobacranmer |previous= |next= Skarloey and the Snow }} '''Skarloey is the first episode of the miniseries. Plot If you should visit a place that has a lake in the woods and a beautiful waterfall, then you may also find two little engines named Skarloey and Rheneas. The engines know everybody and everybody knows them. There are two more engines named Sir Handel and Peter Sam. They used to be called Stuart and Falcon, but they liked their new names much better. One day, Sir Topham Hatt sent Edward to the Steamworks to be mended. A big surprise awaited him. “It's Skarloey,” Edward said to himself, “What's he doing here?” Skarloey was pleased to see Edward. “I was sent to the shed for a rest,” sighed Skarloey, “I was sent here so I could see everything and not be lonely, but I do miss Rheneas. He's going to be mended. I wish I could be mended, too, and pull coaches again.” Just then, some workmen arrived. “We're going to take you to the Steamworks now Edward, come along.” “Good bye Skarloey. Your railway's a lovely line.” “Oh, it is, it is. You've cheered me up, Edward. Goodbye!” whistle is heard. And Edward puffed away. Meanwhile, Sir Handel was having trouble with some coaches. He tried being kind, but the coaches didn't trust him. They were awkward and rude. There was worse to come. Some careless sheep had strayed into the line. “He's bumped us!” screamed the coaches, “Let's get back at him!” So, they surged into Sir Handel, and bumped him off the rails. No one was hurt, but Sir Handel limped sadly to the shed. “No more work for you today,” said his driver, “Now how are we going to pull the visitors’ train?” “What about me, Sir?” asked Skarloey. “Skarloey, can you do it?” “I'll try,” said the old engine, and he puffed to the station. The coaches stood at the platform. “I'm ashamed of you,” scolded Skarloey, “You might've hurt your passengers.” The coaches quivered. “We're sorry, Skarloey,” they said sadly. The conductor blew the whistle, and their journey began. whistle is heard. whistle is heard. Skarloey remembered all the gates and stiles where he had to stop. The sun shone, the rails were dry. “This is lovely,” said Skarloey. Then, the line grew steep. Skarloey began losing steam. “Take your time,” soothed his driver. “It'll be better downhill,” Skarloey said to himself. But it wasn't. His springs were weak and the rail joints jarred his wheels. At last, a spring gave way. “I feel all crooked!” Skarloey cried. “Now we'll need a bus for our passengers,” signed his driver. “No!” Skarloey pleaded, “I'll get them to the station or burst.” James was waiting at the platform. Clanging and clattering, Skarloey steamed in. “I'll do it! I'll do it! I've done it!” James collected his passengers and respectfully puffed away. whistle is heard. Everyone was pleased with Skarloey, but he was still worried. “Old engines can't pull trains like the young ones can,” he said gravely. “They can if they're mended, old faithful,” smiled his driver, “And that's just what's going to happen to you. After all, you deserve it.” Characters * * * Red Narrow Gauge Coaches * Skarloey's Driver * * * * * Mr. Percival * * * * * * * Locations * Callan * Crovan's Gate * Rheneas * Skarloey * Glennock * Rheneas Viaduct * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * The Works Trivia *This is an adaptation of the fourth season episode, Four Little Engines. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Skarloey Category:Skarloey Railway Stories Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Skarloey Railway Stories Episodes Category:Completed Episodes